


Talk to Me

by SouthoneSugar



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthoneSugar/pseuds/SouthoneSugar
Summary: Once-ler在售卖丝尼的第一天没有任何收获，在临近崩溃的时候他想起了Lorax。
Relationships: The Lorax/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Kudos: 1





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 很垃圾，我爱他们

Once-ler垂头丧气得回到了森林，脸上还带着番茄酱。很明显，他没有任何收获，而且还被扔了一脸番茄。

Lorax还待在Once-ler的小屋里；他把动物们搞乱的屋子打扫了一下，顺便等Once-ler回来，看看他到底有没有售出丝尼。他看到了那个脸上沾满番茄酱，带着一条粉色围巾，十分滑稽的人走进了屋里。Lorax翻了个白眼，果真不出他所料。

Once-ler气愤得把门一摔，然后把他的吉他随手丢在了一边。Lorax皱了皱眉；不就是一条破抹布没卖出去吗，就算被人扔了番茄又如何呢；他搞不懂；他确实搞不懂，搞不懂年轻人的自尊心和好胜心。

Once-ler看到了Lorax，他觉得更加气恼，可能想到了上午才发生的一些事。

“很好，毛茸茸的烘肉卷先生，你又在我的屋子里干什么？”Once-ler尽量平静地说。

“又？我应该是昨天晚上就在这里了，一直到现在。”Lorax用Once-ler的牙刷漫不经心地梳着他的胡子。

Once-ler大步向前，俯身抢过了Lorax手中的牙刷“我告诉过你这不是这么用的！你知道吗，你早就应该走了，不需要我请你！”Once-ler有点大声地说，他现在真的很生气，想把这个毛茸茸的森林守护者踢出门外。

“你又在发什么脾气？因为你那条烂抹布没卖出去吗？我觉得这不是件多奇怪的事。”Lorax看着Once-ler愤怒的眼神，随意调侃道；他还不知道这个年轻人心中的怒火和委屈有多大。

“烂抹布？哦、对，很好，你和那些俗人一样没品！我要你现在出去，马上！”Once-ler按捺不住怒火，要赶Lorax走。

“你需要平静一下，瘦竹竿。”Lorax觉得Once-ler真的十分恼怒，不准备再说些跟丝尼有关的事“这就是一次普通的失败而已，你得看得远一些，如果你真想把—呃…这条围巾卖出去。”

Once-ler不说话了，也不管Lorax了，好像没理会他的话一样。他缓缓走进厕所里，应该是要把脸上的番茄酱洗掉。Lorax也不说话；他最好一直不说话，就让这家伙生闷气去吧。他觉得他应该走了，毕竟他已经打扫完屋子里的一片狼藉，而且刚才那家伙还大声驱赶自己，自己不走就真的很奇怪了。

Once-ler走出了厕所，他已经把番茄酱洗掉了，但他的表情还是阴沉着，显然他的怒火还没消散；确实，哪有那么快消散？他太年轻气盛了，以至于为这点小事纠结与愤恼。也许他太相信自己了，认为他终于能成功了，但成功哪有那么快呢。

Lorax无疑认为这是愚蠢的，毕竟他年纪也不小了。但他又觉得，一个青年因为小事发脾气、颓废，又是件再正常不过的事。他觉得他应该要跟他谈一谈，消散一些他内心的怒气和困惑，但他不准备这样；他不应该帮一个外来人——准确来讲Once-ler砍了他的树，他们应该是敌人，尽管Once-ler昨晚说过他不会再砍树。他已经打扫好Once-ler的屋子了，因为屋子是动物们弄乱的，他有责任打扫；但Once-ler的愤怒又不是因他而起，他为什么要劝他说他？想到这，Lorax就准备出门。

他站在门前，尴尬的是，他够不到门把手。他站在那里，等着Once-ler帮自己开门。Lorax觉得他一定会大步上前帮自己把门开开，毕竟他希望自己早些走。然而，Once-ler并没有。Lorax疑惑得转身，仰头看着Once-ler；他看到这个年轻人的眼神，好像上一秒还是充满着怒火与不甘，现在却变得忧伤、落寞。

Lorax沉默了片刻，他不知道该怎么办。他不知道为什么这个人上一秒还怒气冲天，现在却惙怛伤悴。他不知道为什么Once-ler不来给自己开门。行吧，他现在什么都不知道了。

“你想走吗？”Once-ler开口说。比起刚才的语气，明显沙哑，低沉了许多。

废话！不是你赶我走的吗？Lorax翻了个白眼，他也许真的老了，搞不懂年轻人跳跃性的思维。

“我不应该赶你走，我也不希望你走。”Once-ler的声音听起来很哀伤“你留下来，好吗？”

Lorax无语，他该怎么回应？他也不知道，他现在啥都不知道。他愣了三秒，觉得不答应似乎太不讲人情了，对方正在…他也不知道是生气还是悲伤，也许两者都占了吧。总之，他不应该拒绝一个刚刚经历失败（其实他根本不觉得这算得上是失败）的年轻人，他需要安慰。既然他说过他不再砍树，那Lorax就得相信他，在这种时候给予他鼓励。

他该答应，但他说不出口，也点不了头。他还是认为跟一个入侵者独处一室太奇怪了。昨天他和他睡在一起，也是因为有动物们陪着，要不然他打死也不会跟他睡。但他还是得陪他。他没反应，但他也走不了，所以他觉得意思很明显。

Once-ler看起来倒是没有领悟到，他的眼神变得更加落寞。他没有为Lorax开门，只是转身没再说话。

Lorax看着Once-ler单薄的背影，想起了Once-ler悲愤的神情，不知道为什么觉得内心不是滋味。他觉得这个年轻人很可恶，很无耻，但他觉得他又很脆弱，是那么无助。Once-ler独自一人来到这里，除了Melvin，没有任何生物跟他有过交集。他不知道这个年轻人的过去是怎样的，或许他有亲密的好友与亲人，但Lorax不觉得。他所做的一切，尽管都只有他自己一人，他都手到擒来，就好像他孤独惯了一样。当他和动物们反对，驱逐他时，他也没什么感觉。Lorax认为这差不多是厚脸皮，但他还是觉得这个青年太孤寂了，才导致他那么急于成功，不甘挫折。

他需要安慰、需要劝解、需要被倾听。他的良心让他不能放着一个萎靡的人不管。反正他暂时也出不去了，那就跟他谈谈吧。

Lorax往前走了一点，想叫住Once-ler，但他发不出声，就跟他哑巴似的。Once-ler将丝尼扯了下来，扔在了床上。他也不知道他该干什么了；本来，他是想自己静一静，但是他马上就不想了；他希望能有个人跟自己谈一谈。在过去的日子里，他已经习惯孤独了，但他希望能有一个真正的人跟自己交流，而不是嘲笑和挖苦他。

他不喜欢Lorax，他对这个莫名其妙的生物感到不解和不安。他砍倒了树，那确实是自己做错了；但他看到那个有着翘上天的胡子的、霸道跋扈的Lorax，和听到他尖利刺耳的声音时，他却觉得自己是委屈的一方。他理解Lorax与动物们的难处，但他难道就没有苦衷吗。他需要钱，需要荣誉，他认为这比什么都重要。

他需要那些名利，他来到这也是为了利益。但他来到这里，就真的只有自己一人了；他觉得不自在、觉得难熬。纵然他为自己将来的事业感到憧憬，可他又不是个赚钱机器；到底是人，多情又复杂的物种，他需要爱。

他本来就被昨晚的事弄的头昏脑胀的，在被扔一脸西红柿后，他觉得再也受不了了。他真的想有个人，不是哑巴就行，和他在一起聊聊，让他得到慰藉。但是根本就不会有的，现在没有，之前没有，也不知道以后会不会有。

他一开始确实是这么想的，并且他不会纠结太多；一个成年男子，有必要如此容易伤情，渴望陪伴吗；他做什么都要靠自己，有什么伤心事就憋肚子里。但是，他临近崩溃了，他得倾诉了，现在这一切都是必要的。

他在清洗脸上的番茄酱时，觉得他不该打发走Lorax；为什么？他突然认为，Lorax是个不错的倾吐对象；这听起来未免有些搞笑，Once-ler也觉得很可笑，自己没落到需要一个矮矬的老头陪他吗？其实再这么一想，他真的需要。虽然Lorax只是个蛮横、说话与行为伤人的不明生物，但他是一个真真切切的，会说话的生命，这够了。Once-ler虽然不喜欢Lorax，但他觉得Lorax比讥嘲自己的父母亲、欺凌自己的兄弟，要好很多。

确实如此，虽然他才认识这个讨厌的家伙两天，但他可以为他排忧解难的。想到这，Once-ler转身，低头看了看Lorax，那个大胡子小老头，觉得安慰增加了；不想再去想他对Lorax做了些什么、Lorax又对他做了什么；他觉得他的心情已经开始好转了，暂时放下了内心的不良情绪。

他努力让嘴角上扬一点，这么做是为了让Lorax消掉对自己愤慨和出去的欲望。Lorax可不晓得他的用意，只是觉得这个怪家伙情感变化太快了一点；十分钟前他还在生气，五分钟前他又开始悲伤，现在他又开始笑了，但这笑的简直比哭的还难看。

Lorax觉得Once-ler开始精神错乱了，就因为上午没卖出那坨狗屎吗，还是有其他原因呢。他不知道，但他为Once-ler感到担心。

Once-ler的脸很快扒拉下来了，他实在笑不出来。他希望Lorax能先开口说一句话，只要不是尖酸的批评就行；但现在看来完全事与愿违，行吧，还是得他先开口。

“…小胡子，你会觉得很奇怪，我像个神经病，对吗？”Once-ler缓缓开口；他说得很慢，声音很消沉。

嗯，确实。Lorax这么想；他当然不能说出来，觉得窘迫。

“我很高兴你能留下来……我的意思是，我真的很希望你能陪陪我。”Once-ler说得有气无力，但又显得那么真诚。

Once-ler低下身，慢慢跪在地上，但还不足以和Lorax直视。Once-ler看着Lorax，看着他翠绿色的眼睛，是那么温柔；这让他想忘记Lorax的野蛮和差点把他给淹死这件事情。他不应该计较这么多了，Lorax是他唯一的依靠对象，他不能没有他；他现在离他那么近，这足够了。

Lorax也看着跪下来的年轻人，尽管他跪下来了他还是得抬头看着他。他倒没兴致欣赏他漂亮的蓝色眼珠子，就觉得他突然靠这么近很诡异。但他又不能把他推走，只能紧张得流汗。

Once-ler静静得等他开口，等着他今天第一句不冲自己的话；他非常有耐心，他期待着Lorax开口。

Lorax看着Once-ler期盼的眼神，完全不知道他期盼自己干什么；这不能怪他，他又不知道Once-ler复杂的心思。空气安静了一分钟，Lorax受不了了，他要在这跟他对视半天吗。

“你想让我……做什么？”Lorax小心翼翼开口道，怕声音大了再伤害到Once-ler的内心。

Once-ler眼皮微微下垂，流露出一丝温和。这就是他所心向往之的；他们现在可以开始愉快的交谈了，这棒呆了。

“和我说说话，你可以吗？”Once-ler的声音很轻，但充满着喜悦。他现在觉得面前的生物是这么可爱。

Lorax点点头。他能看出Once-ler很开心，那为什么？因为他吗？可是他不久前才要赶他走；Lorax脑子要短路了，但他可以让这个人快乐点，这很好了，他看不下去Once-ler苦拉着脸。

“你…对我很生气吗？”Lorax把脸别开；他不知道要说什么，所以只能随便找点话题了。

“在你差点淹死我那会儿，我确实很生气。”Once-ler平静地说，语气里不杂夹着愤怒。

“我很抱歉……但我不是想淹死你…”Lorax感到不好意思，可他确实没想要Once-ler去死，只是想要他安静地漂走。

谁又在乎你的用意呢？哪怕你真的想要我死，现在你还是令我觉得暖心。Once-ler无法阻止这种思想，这是如此可悲。

Lorax看着Once-ler停止了说话，觉得这个话题糟糕透顶。为什么非要提之前的事呢？他对他生不生气？这估计会让Once-ler更难受。

“那你……讨厌我吗？”Once-ler又突然开了口，问了个和Lorax差不多的问题。

Lorax顿了顿。好吧，他得认真思考他问的每一个问题；当然，他摇摇头就行了，却好像不太合情合理，

他不讨厌Once-ler？这不好说。他确实没有对Once-ler像对待其他伐木者一样厌恶，但他还是不喜欢他；可不，喜欢一个敌人才叫不正常。

但真的如此吗？Lorax重新问了一下自己。在几分钟前，这个青年要赶自己走、又要留自己下来，再到现在的谈话；他对Once-ler的情感仿佛改变了；他说不上来，认为是憎恶中夹杂着怜悯、又或是好奇。

“我……不知道。”Lorax实诚得答道：他确实不知道。

Once-ler听到，没问下去。他怎么可能会不讨厌自己，这从他砍倒那棵树之后就得出了结论。

“你不知道……”Once-ler停顿了一下，没往下说，只是将身子往Lorax那边近了近。

Lorax没后退，呆板得站在那里。他该怎么面对Once-ler。

“你会说话…所以你让我觉得安心。”Once-ler好像憋了很久才憋出这一句话；他有些许不好意思，对Lorax说出这种话。

“嗯……安心？我吗？”Lorax不解，因为他会说话，所以他就喜欢他了，是吗?

“这里……有很多活泼可爱的动物，但只有你能开口说话，和我说话。”Once-ler说。

Lorax眼神飘了飘，似乎理解了一点。Once-ler太孤独了，想找个人唠唠嗑，对吧。这么一想，自己确实是这里唯一会说话的生物了。

Once-ler想把内心的难受说出来，但他想开口时，却又觉得空虚。他不该信任一个敌人，一个和猫没多大区别的生物。就这么坦然把什么事都抖出来，还是算了吧。他矛盾的思想折磨着他。

Once-ler在一瞬间感到更难受了；这个小东西让自己觉得安心、欢乐，却让自己更懊恼。他想跟他说，却又不能说。他不能跟Lorax产生什么太深切的感情，他的事业要是得扩大，砍树是必须的，那时他们还得是敌人，何苦呢。想到这，Once-ler觉得恐惧，他应该让Lorax走。

Lorax完全没想那么多，他在听到Once-ler昨晚的承诺，就十分相信他了，他肯定不会砍树。尽管一切都说不准，但现在他们关系不是那么紧张了。

好吧，为了事业，不需要在意感情，更不要牵连上感情；在他成功之时，他就不会为Lorax感到心酸和难过，而是狠下心把树一棵棵砍倒。想到未来的一切，Once-ler又开始认为谈话是错误的，Lorax也是错误的，也许他根本就不该认识他，Lorax也不该长张嘴。

他想起身为Lorax开门，可他觉得腿软，只能在那跪着。他又看着Lorax，觉得很累；他内心是想让他留下的，但不行…………

不行。Once-ler内心有这个坚定的想法，但很快就被欲望与私心打破了。他伸出双手，抱住了Lorax，用手紧紧抓在他的皮毛上，将头靠在他软乎乎的头旁边。

“嘿！你怎么了……”Lorax被突如其来的拥抱吓到了；他想推开Once-ler，但他的手臂紧紧扣着自己；他死气沉沉，没有任何举动，就跟他死去了一样；Lorax一瞬间无语，没有阻止这种行为。

Once-ler不想松手，也不敢松手；他害怕他一松手，就会坚定与Lorax一刀两断的决定，或者一松手，Lorax就会一去不复返了。他害怕，他想跟Lorax待在一起，这是他现在唯一的愿望。

他紧紧抱着Lorax，Lorax被勒的有些喘不过来气。他真想拒绝这唐突的拥抱，但他做不到。他用余光瞟着Once-ler，看到了他不太好看的脸色；又不开心了，Lorax真想发火，就这么抱自己还垮着脸，到底想怎样啊。

Once-ler想哭，他拼命克制住自己。他不想成为一个失败的人，可他也不想就这么颓废下去；他一直认为，只要有钱就能快乐起来，但根本不是这样的。

他一想到以后，丝尼卖出去之后，Lorax肯定会憎恨自己。他恐惧、悲哀；他如果真的喜欢Lorax，那就可以放下利益，但他是一个真正自私的人，他什么都做不到，只能贪图当下与Lorax一起的快乐。

他想憋住眼泪，可他觉得滚烫的泪珠在眶边打转，然后顺着脸颊流了下来。他讨厌自己，自私又孤寂、懦弱又无能。

Lorax看到Once-ler哭了，刚才的怒气都消散了。他慌张得看着对方，然后断定自己肯定没做错什么。

那他为什么哭了。Lorax一时间不知道该干什么，只能把耷拉在一边的手举起来，抱着Once-ler的后背，希望对方能感受好一点。

“嘿，跟我说说，你怎么了？”Lorax温柔得说“你不是希望跟我讲讲话吗？”

Once-ler说不出，他只能抽泣着。他有一种暖心的感觉，和内心的充实；他突然意识到了什么，他喜欢Lorax，不仅仅是他的那张嘴而已；这真是一个无奈又令他哀伤的想法。太蠢了，他竟然喜欢一个长着胡子的烘肉卷，一个滥竽充数的蠢蛋。

Once-ler放开了抱着Once-ler的手，抬起脸看着他。Lorax看着Once-ler，他眼里还充满着泪水，和脸上流淌着的泪水。Lorax眼睛睁得老大，嘴抿得紧紧的，不知所措。他看到Once-ler哭了，不知道该干些什么；他真的不是很懂Once-ler的内心，但他知道他肯定很难过。

Once-ler看着Lorax，看着他绿色的、温柔的眼睛。他真的喜欢他，可他不能喜欢他。他不能放弃自己的大好前途，只为一个矮老头。

可是，他真的累了，不想管那么多了。他没有真真切切对一个生物产生过爱意，现在他有喜欢的人了…虽然他连人都不是，况且他还根本……不认识他。为什么他会喜欢上一个才认识两天，对自己态度恶劣的不明生物。

Once-ler真想笑自己；太傻了，做出的一切都那么傻，Lorax的出现估计让他更傻了………但他喜欢他……他爱他？

Once-ler的表情在他思考时定住了，脸上还挂着泪珠，看着怪可怜的。Lorax有点慌张，想知道Once-ler到底怎么了，好给他些宽慰。他仍用手抱着Once-ler，这是他目前能做的全部了。

“……小胡子”Once-ler缓缓开口道。

“嗯”Lorax看着Once-ler。

“我想我再问你一遍，你讨厌我吗？……”Once-ler又说；他的声音很轻，像要死了一样。

Lorax没有犹豫，很快就摇了摇头。他要是犹豫，这个家伙可能就会这样哭一夜了。

说实在的，他不讨厌Once-ler。事实上，虽然Once-ler是个来砍树的，但他可比其他偷树贼有人情味多了，并且他说过他不会再砍树（他真的信了）Once-ler是个富有情趣的年轻人，他没理由讨厌他。

“你不讨厌我？我砍了你的树……”Once-ler疑惑得说。他觉得树就是Lorax的一切了。

“是的，但是只有一棵而已。”Lorax有些困难得说，即使只有一棵他也想打死Once-ler“况且你说过你不会再砍树的，对吧？”

噢，他真的信了。Once-ler不知道是该开心还是悲伤；他信了，在此之后他会更讨厌自己。但是，在乎未来到底是为了什么呢，他还不知道丝尼会不会卖出去；还不如活在当下，正视自己的想法。他不能回避这个思想：他确确实实爱Lorax。

Once-ler暂时放弃了。事业对他很重要，爱对他也很重要，他爱Lorax，无论为了什么；他爱他，就是他爱他。

Once-ler又抱住了Lorax，将头靠在Lorax的脑袋旁。他真的很快活，把内心的沉重遗忘了。

“…我爱你……”Once-ler轻声说，很轻很轻，可能是他自己都听不到的程度。

Lorax听到了。他不是很清楚，只是模糊听到了几个单词。“你说什么？”Lorax问。

“我爱你”Once-ler轻声又迅速说完了。

Lorax的表情定住了。“你爱我？”他十分疑惑又惊诧，大概是自己听错了。

Once-ler没说话。他爱Lorax，但不指望Lorax也爱着他。

“哦，你爱我……”Lorax尴尬得说。他觉得这应该是一种缓解气氛的玩笑；可能又不是。

“你为什么爱我？”Lorax仍旧窘迫得说，接下了这个玩笑（至少他是这么认为的）

“我……因为…你的大胡子？”Once-ler的脸蹭着Lorax柔软的胡子，一点也不扎人。

“因为我的胡子？”Lorax被逗笑了。

“不对……我…因为………”Once-ler皱着眉头，寻找着他喜欢Lorax的原因。

“……因为…不对…………”Once-ler放弃了，他找不到理由，真的找不到。

“我爱你。”Once-ler闭着眼睛，重复出这句话，充满着感情。

Lorax不说话了，他认为这不像个笑话。可他无法……无法理解为什么Once-ler会喜欢他，连他自己都说不出原因。

“我知道，你可能会更讨厌我了，对吧？”Once-ler颤抖着说；或许在Lorax眼里，自己就是个砍树的疯子。

“什么，不，没有……”Lorax慌张得说。虽然他还没有搞明白，但他不想让Once-ler更伤心了。

“我只是……搞不明白”Once-ler难受得说“为什么我会喜欢你……”

Lorax无言。这一切来得太突然了，他脑子一片混乱；他不知道该如何接受或是拒绝一个人的表白，额，尤其是Once-ler这种人。

“我不该爱你……你也不该爱我”Once-ler这么说，但没有松开抱住Lorax的手。

“好吧，听着，瘦竹竿。”Lorax看着Once-ler蓝色的眼珠子，轻柔地说。

“我也不知道这是为什么，但是，这不是不应该的。”

“嗯？”Once-ler疑惑得瞧着Lorax。

“嗯，其实，你看，我们才刚认识两天。”Lorax认真得说“这种感情可能是不太对的，但至少是应该的。”

“嗯……我搞不懂”Once-ler脑袋痛。

“我的意思是，我们现在不是敌人了。”Lorax笑嘻嘻得“那就没什么大不了的，不是吗？”

“…………”Once-ler听着，又想起了丝尼。真他妈烦，去他的丝尼，见鬼去吧。他真的不想再思考钞票什么的，事已至此，考虑那么多又有什么用。

“我们…应该是朋友，可能我是这么认为的。”Lorax眼光移了移，尴尬得笑了笑。“但是………你爱我？”

Once-ler点了点头。

“哦，好吧，可能是出了些问题。”Lorax小声得说“但是，不代表我以后不会喜欢你…对吗？”

Lorax糊里糊涂得说出这些话；他似乎只是想安慰一下Once-ler而已，为了不伤害他的感情；但在Once-ler对他表白的时候，他认真思考了一下，他对于Once-ler的感情；他也不能说对于Once-ler完全没有那种朦胧的感情，不过，他已经不年轻了，而且连人都不是，不能对一个年轻人产生爱意，这是错误的……他其实也不知道。

“我不指望…不希望你会喜欢我，小胡子。”Once-ler沉重地说“这种感情就是不对的。”

“没有什么对不对的，瘦竹竿。”Lorax的胡子蹭上了Once-ler的脸颊“你只要喜欢，那就是应该的。”

Once-ler没说话了，他睁大眼睛盯着Lorax，“你…喜欢我吗？”

“我不知道……这太复杂了，瘦竹竿。”Lorax摇摇头“我不应该爱任何人，我生来的职责就是守护森林。可是，你真的很奇怪……”

这是什么意思？他对他也产生过那种情感吗？Once-er觉得不安和喜悦。

“可是，你只要不再砍树，一切都是可能的。”Lorax这么说，听起来很认真。他是个阅历丰富的生物，对于感情也是深有理解的。

“嗯……你的意思是，你会喜欢我？”Once-ler的耳根红了，不太好意思。

“可能，是有可能的，瘦竹竿。”Lorax爽朗得笑了笑，他对于感情这种东西倒也不是那么拘束。

Once-ler应该开心，是的；他喜欢的东西也会喜欢他，这很美妙，但这种爱恋到底还是错误的（至少他是这么认为的）就算是站在物种，或是关系的角度来讲。但是，这有关系吗？

Lorax看着Once-ler的表情，觉得他差不多看开了，他望向了窗外，看着不早的天色，觉得是时候回去了。

“好的瘦竹竿，我们，差不多谈好了吧？”Lorax小心翼翼地说。

“嗯，差不多………”Once-ler睁大眼睛看着Lorax。

“你看起来不是很难过了。”Lorax风趣得笑着“差不多是好了，我可以走了吧？”

“……嗯”Once-ler放开了Lorax，看着这个他形容不出样貌、不明所以的生物。他的耳根还是红的，因为Lorax。

他有些犹豫，但不持续很久。他将脸慢慢靠近Lorax，在他柔软的胡须上淡淡得吻了吻。

Lorax没有阻止，看着这个男人的所作所为。他觉得胡须痒痒的，不过没有感到不适。

Once-ler很快将头再次别了过去，他的耳根上的红蔓延到了脸上。

Lorax淡淡笑了笑，他真的觉得这个年轻人有趣又可爱。他很喜欢年轻人对于爱情的单纯的表现。

“没什么大不了的，别脸红了。”Lorax摆摆手“至少你是真心喜欢，不是吗？”

“嗯，对……”Once-ler咽了一口口水，慌慌张张得起身，走到门前，为Lorax开了门。

“嚯，我走了？”Lorax走到门前，抬起头对Once-ler说 

“嗯，再见。”Once-ler的脸仍旧是通红的。

Lorax看着Once-ler的脸蛋，觉得好笑，但他当然没笑出来。

“明天见，瘦竹竿。”Lorax说出最后一句话，将视线移开了Once-ler，走出了小屋。

Once-ler关上了门。他头昏脑胀，但很快乐。他的心怦怦跳着，还是因为Lorax。

他回到床前，想换好睡衣。他看到了床上的那条丝尼，没说话，把它搭在了椅子上。

嗯，明天，他还得去卖丝尼。不过无论如何，他都爱着Lorax。


End file.
